Experience
Experience, commonly abbreviated as Exp or XP, is a measure of progress in a certain skill. It is usually obtained by performing tasks related to that skill. After gaining a certain amount of experience, players will advance to the next level in that skill, which can result in new abilities, among other things. Gaining Experience ) of a player reaching level 70 in Mining.]] .]] Experience in a skill is generally obtained by performing a task related to that skill. Experience can also sometimes be gained by performing certain other tasks not necessarily related to the skill, such as completing quests, participating in random events, playing certain mini-games, or certain mini-quests. * When a player rubs a lamp from the genie random event, the player gains experience equal to its level times 10 (for example: A player's Woodcutting level is 50; they then rub the lamp, choose Woodcutting, and receive 500 experience in that skill.) * When a player reads the book reward from the Surprise Exam! random event, it receives its level times 15 experience. (example: If a player's attack level is 70, they would receive 1050 experience from reading the book in that skill.) Players helping others using the Assist System can also earn a maximum of 30,000 total experience every 24 hours, although the experience may be shared among many skills, and not all skills can be shared through the Assist System. Players can continue receiving experience after level 99 in a skill, up to a maximum of 200 million. Once a player reaches this limit, they can continue using the skill, but do not receive additional experience. The maximum total experience is 4.8 billion (4,800,000,000) when a player has 200 million experience in all 24 skills. Currently, no player has ever reached this. Until the Skills Interface update (12 November 2007), players with a level 99 skill could view the experience it would take them to earn level 100. However, even when "level 100" was reached, the actual level remained at 99. The experience one may obtain varies very much per skill. Players can get up to 925k xp per hour with Summoning, but only get 32k experience with Agility. Exponential Growth The amount of experience needed for the next level increases by approximately 10% each level. For example, 83 experience is required for advancement to level 2, while 91 experience is then required for advancement to level 3. The difference between 83 and 91 is 8. 10% of 83 is 8.3, which is approximately 8. Note that a 10% growth factor may seem slow, but, as with all exponential growth, it expands rapidly to a massive 13,034,431 experience needed for level 99. Level 85 requires nearly one quarter of the experience needed for Level 99 and Level 92 is nearly the exact halfway mark, requiring 6,517,253 experience. This clearly demonstrates the experience gap that grows rapidly at higher levels. The varying amount of experience needed to get from one level to another can cause some surprising experience rates to get from one level to another. For example, at level 92, you will have half of the experience needed for 99. Getting from level 98 to 99 is equal to getting from level 1 to level 75. Starting from level 28, the experience of getting to next level is approximately equal to 10% of experience of current level. It is still decreasing though, but much slower than the rate before level 28. Combat Experience Combat skills To calculate the experience gain for combat skills, a simple equation can be used: :Experience earned = 4 \times d ::where d = damage dealt to an opponent This equation does not work for some opponents such as random events which give significantly less experience. Hitpoints To calculate the experience gain for Hitpoints, another simple equation can be used: :Experience earned = 1.33 \times d ::where d = damage dealt to an opponent Monster Experience The number of monsters required to level up a combat skill can be calculated as follows: :Number of monsters = \frac {E} {4 \times H} ::where E = experience required to level up ::and H = monster's number of hitpoints Relationship with Level Equations The equation below calculates exactly the minimum experience needed for a given level: ::Experience Required = floor \left[ \frac {\displaystyle\sum_{n = 1} ^ {L - 1} floor \left( n + 300 \times 2 ^ {n/7} \right) } {4} \right] , where L = skill level The above equation can be approximated with minimal rounding error as: ::Approximate Experience Required = \sum_{n = 1} ^ {L - 1} \left( \frac {n} {4} + 75 \times 2 ^ {n/7} \right) , where L = skill level This approximation can then be used to find the maximum additional experience required to level up: ::Additional Experience Required to Level Up = \frac {L} {4} + 75 \times 2 ^ {L/7} , where L = current level Example You want to find the experience that it would take to level up from 28 Strength to 29 Strength: ::Additional Experience Required to Level Up = \frac { \left( 28 \right) } {4} + 75 \times 2 ^ { \left( 28 \right) /7} = 7 + 75 \times 2 ^ {4} = 7 + 75 \times 16 = 1207 So it would take at most 1207 experience points to get from level 28 to level 29. Table The following table shows the relationship between level, the experience required for that level, and the experience difference from the previous level: Calculators Rather than using a chart or using the equation yourself, calculators such as this allow determining experience more easily. See also * Skills * Hiscores * Milestones * Level 99 skills * 200 million experience * Cape of Accomplishment * Quest experience rewards * Quest Armour Category:Mechanics Category:Skills